Powerless
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: after a successful campaign Ahsoka is not feeling well and it's up to the clones to take care of her.


**Disclaimer:** Star wars franchise belongs to many people and companies from Gorge Lucas to Disney, however I'm not among them.

* * *

 **Powerless**

 _By your-biohazardous-friend_

Ahsoka's complexion was milky-orange in contrast of her usual vivid hue. Her glossy, bloodshot eyes were circled, hollow. At first, Rex thought she wasn't even alive and what stood in front of him was her animated corpse.

"I'm not feeling well" it was all Ahsoka said.

she wiped the blood dribbling from her nose with the back of her hand. Shivering, bent over and vomited onto the ground. The captain, acting on instinct, grabbed her by the arm just in time to save her from the fall. The clone cradled the commander in his arms. Ahsoka was shaking like a drying-out death stick addict.

"Kix!"

The clone medic run toward them. He knelt beside Togruta female and checked her vital signs. Ahsoka was conscious but not at the level, that Kix found sufficient. It always amused Rex, that despite all the technical advances that Republic had developed over the years, the most reliable exams were those involving flashlight, finger pointing and questions. Kix pinched girl's forearm. What kind of test was _that_ suppose to be?

The medic took out an emergency rations pack from his backpack; he tore off the sealing and took out several small packets of various sizes. He dumped their content to his mess-tin and diluted the mix with water.

Rex squinted his eyes, deciphering labels on the wrappings: glucose, electrolytes… the captain cringed; in his career, he drank such concoction only once and it was after the twelve-hour march under dictatorship of general Krell. But Kix was right - the Jedi acolyte, whatever was wrong with her, needed an energy boost and needed it fast. She was going to get it, even if they had had to pour the overly sweet liquid down her throat by force.

Fortunately, the padawan did not struggle. She snatched the mess-tin from the medic's hands, gulping down the content within fraction of a second. The girl didn't even acknowledged a nauseating taste of simple sugars and artificial flavouring.

"We need to keep her warm," Kix said with a sigh "she can't waste any more energy"

"what's wrong with her?" Rex asked, ordering with few, sharp hand gestures, a nearest shiny to fetch a blanket.

"I don't know for sure…" Kix replied "I have my suspicion thought. Have to confirm them with the General Skywalker once the comlink silence is cancelled. I would advice you to keep an eye on her, just in case her state worsened, although it's very unlikely"

"Sir, yes, sir" Rex replied mechanically, all in all, the medic outranked everyone when it came to well being of the troops.

With that, Kix excused himself. Captain, shifting his positioning awkwardly, made a makeshift pillow out of his kama, so Togruta's head was resting on a hardened leather, rather than on a cold plastoid leg guards. Ahsoka was sleeping like a log anyway, which was rather unusual for a Jedi - the warrior-monks were very light sleepers, just as they were light in meditation. Captain was not used to such stillness; it was almost tranquilizing to be immobilized like that.

The sudden beeping of Rex's comlink surfaced him from his detached-like state.

"General!" there was a relief in Rex's voice.

"Captain, what's the status?"

"The battle was successful, causalities minimal, but-"

"Yes-?" Rex could hear alarm in the general's voice

"It's commander Tano, sir…" Rex said hastily "she was fine for the length of the mission. She'd fainted right after the battle was won. Additionally she had bloodshot eyes, bloody nose, nausea... she's pale as Sith"

"her task required a lot of Force," Anakin explained, unparsed "did Kix administered her anything?"

"simple sugars mostly… water" Kix's risen voice interjected the conversation.

"Good. Continue that: one, two sips each ten minutes" Kix grunted in confirmation.

"She's all right, Rex. Just a little spent" Anakin admitted casually, as if fainting padawans were something so ordinary at the Order that the Jedi stopped to be alarmed by it altogether "let her rest, her body will know when it's time to wake up"

Skywalker cut the transmition. Rex sighed relieved and resumed his watch duty.


End file.
